


Hands

by icedsonder



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not a drop of angst in sight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedsonder/pseuds/icedsonder
Summary: Lance raked his eyes over the red paladins handsome face-jet black hair so much longer than it was mere months ago, scar breaking clear skin and resting just below eyes the color of the deep ocean at midnight. He looked down to their interlocking fingers, pale and brown alternating in a firm hold, and pulled their joined hands to his lips to press a soft, lingering kiss to the exposed back of Keith’s hand.“Hey, Edge Lord,” he said smirking, “I see that the gloves are back to try and impede my ability to kiss your hands like a gentleman.”Keith rolled his eyes. “If you didn’t want me to wear them, why grab them before the ship went down?”Lance floundered and Keith grinned.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before s8 when everyone was screaming about the NYCC poster where it looked like they were holding hands.

Lance had always loved his hands. 

 

There were large, with long piano fingers that tapered gracefully to manicured nails devoid of imperfection save the occasional hangnail. They were nice to look at, but he loved them most when they were being useful. When they braided his niece’s hair on nights thunderstorms kept her restless. When they pulled friends in for hugs, enjoying the feel of warmth both inside and out as his fingertips rested on the softness of their clothes. When they held his bayard in place, as he ran through rubble and war torn lands fighting for peace, for hope and for family. He even liked them now, as they pulled at the starched collar of his new uniform as he stepped outside, momentarily blinded by the bright desert sun.

 

The Galaxy Garrison was hosting an event in paladins’ honor, preceded by some sort of conference in which the pilots would address the world on the future of Earth's role in intergalactic relations. Their diplomatic uniforms had burned to a crisp when the Castle of Lions was destroyed so the Garrison fashioned them new ones-Lance had tried valiantly not to grimace when he realized the suits were just color coded Garrison uniforms, but he supposed his disgust had shone through regardless if Hunk’s low snickering beside him was anything to go by. 

 

He let his eyes scan the scene-Garrison personnel milled about, preparing the hangar for the night’s celebration as others rushed to main stage where the Paladins would speak very soon. He smiled as he noticed some other figures either lend a hand or meander the grounds striking up conversation with whoever was around---Shay walked past him smiling quickly his way as she hauled a large container towards the platform; he spotted Beezer kicking up dust in the distance as the robot circled away from small children grabbing for it excitedly; he watched as some Blade members (still masked in this ungodly desert heat) climbed ropes to adjust light fixtures on the tops of the lions, all five impressively surrounding the main stage in show of power and strength; he smirked knowingly as he noticed Veronica lean against a wooden crate, eyes lowered and smirk in place as she spoke closely to what looked to be an amused Acxa. He rolled his eyes. If the team thought his flirting theatrics were bad, they really ought to witness the force that was Veronica Valdes the moment she spotted a pretty girl. 

 

“Looking good, Lance.”

 

The boy turned his head. Speaking of pretty girls.

 

“I can always say the same to you, Princess,” he replied winking. 

 

Allura beamed back at him as she turned to take in the scene. Her uniform was pink and seemed just as stiff as his, but Allura was a being that existed outside of the realm of looking anything but radiant at all times. Her long silvery hair was down today, cascading over her shoulders in large waves, framing her dark face beautifully and leaving Lance just the slightest bit breathless, even still. 

 

“You know, Veronica visited me in the ward the other day.” 

 

Lance arched an eyebrow as she looked back at him. A smile played at the corners of her mouth. 

 

“Please tell me she didn’t embarrass the entire family and shamelessly hit on you?”

 

She chuckled. “Let’s just say you two are definitely related.” 

 

Lance groaned and then joined Allura as they laughed together, something that had been a bit of a scarcity within the past few months. 

 

“How are you feeling?” she asked with earnest. 

 

Lance let out a breath. “Much better. My ribs only ache a little now and I’m with both my families so...things are good.” The world felt foreign on his tongue after almost two years spent wrangling with war and its determination scrub benevolence and goodness from Lance’s life. 

 

Allura scrunched her white brows together. “Families?”

 

Lance flushed. “Well yeah I mean...my family family and..the team family.”

 

Allura’s puzzled expression morphed into one of intense fondness as she smiled back at the blue Paladin. 

 

“Lance, you absolute sap.”

 

Lance sputtered. “Where’d you even learn that phrase-?!”

 

Allura laughed. “Pidge and all her idiosyncrasies become something you pick up now and again.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “But I feel the same, too. You all are so important to me. You have become my family when I thought I had lost all but Coran, and you Lance,” he watched incredulously as the faintest glisten caught sunlight in her bright eyes, “You are my dearest friend. I hope you know that.”

 

Lance felt a surge of emotion knot his chest and he pulled Allura to him in a tight embrace. The Altean princess wrapped strong arms around his waist, careful not to disturb his healing sides, and leaned into the hug. 

 

After a long moment, they pulled apart, and Lance watched with wonder as Allura wiped at her eyes. 

 

“I only cry for important people, so don’t count on this being a regular thing,” she said grinning. 

 

Lance rolled his eyes. “It’s not a sin to cry Allura.”

 

“I know, I just hate how tired it makes me feel afterwards.”

 

“Understandable,” Lance let out before flitting his eyes to the stage now only faintly blocking out the hum of hundred of spectators in audience just in front of it. He looked back to her. “You ready to give your speech?” 

 

She nodded her head. “Will you believe me if I said I’m the slightest bit nervous?”

 

“Why?”

 

She looked down at her bandaged hands. “I want the people of Earth to trust me, and I suppose I’m just worried they might not.”

 

Lance placed both hands on the princess’s shoulders and met her eye. “Allura, you’re one of most admirable, empathetic and resilient people I’ve ever met. There’s a reason why 4 and a half disgruntled humans with little to no experience followed you into battle in the first place.” He smiled kindly. “You inspire those around you to not just believe in charge, but actually boot up and fight for it. Earth will see that, just like we did.”

 

Allura’s smile was radiant. 

 

“And besides you’re my friend, too, and I’ll be damned if you don’t give a bomb speech on the future of intergalactic diplomacy while I’m around.”

 

Allura playfully punched his shoulder, but continued sporting a kind expression. “Thank you, Lance.”

 

He smiled warmly. “Anytime.”

 

Lance watched as Allura left him to meet with Shiro and Iverson. Before she could reach the inside of the building, a small girl rushed forward carrying what looked to be a copycat version of the pink Paladin helmet. Allura crouched, gently taking the helmet in her hands as the girl leaned forward to say something into her ear. Whatever she said must have touched something in the Princess, as she laughed soundly throwing her head back. The sun caught on her face and Lance felt a ghost whir In his chest. There was something that had long passed, but he felt it’s echo in moments like these, as he watched her smile warmly at the small child, looking one part regal alien commander and one part older sister.

 

Lance had always seen Allura as the moon---a distant beauty, ever present, pulling him like tide waters from far away but ultimately a sight he’d part with come morning. 

 

So he did. 

 

He started as he felt a gloved hand gently lace fingers through his. 

 

Lance’s pulse tripped as he turned his head to look at a boy who’d steadily eased his way into his heart bit by bit, and then all at once. 

 

“Hey,” Keith said gently, smiling softly at Lance. 

 

Lance raked his eyes over the red paladins handsome face-jet black hair so much longer than it was mere months ago, scar breaking clear skin and resting just below eyes the color of the deep ocean at midnight. He looked down to their interlocking fingers, pale and brown alternating in a firm hold, and pulled their joined hands to his lips to press a soft, lingering kiss to the exposed back of Keith’s hand. 

 

“Hey, Edge Lord,” he said smirking, “I see that the gloves are back to try and impede my ability to kiss your hands like a gentleman.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes. “If you didn’t want me to wear them, why grab them before the ship went down?” 

 

Lance floundered and Keith grinned. 

 

“Exactly.” He pulled back to glance appreciatively up Lance’s body, taking in the new uniform. “Look I know you told me you hate the uniform, but you... actually look really good,” he finished shyly.

 

Lance did the same, letting his eyes float up Keith’s well fitted suit in his signature red, trying not to roll his eyes again at the gloves while lingering on the other boy’s near ethereal face-sharp angles save the sun kissed freckles that adorned the bridge of his nose.

 

“And you’re beautiful, as always,” Lance replied easily, relishing the way Keith’s cheeks pinkened at the blue paladin’s sweet sincerity. He swung their hands before starting forward. 

 

“C’mon, we should probably meet with the others.” 

 

He took a step forward before feeling a tug from behind.

 

He turned, as Keith trailed him back, before gripping the back of his neck and pulling the taller boy down to press their lips together. 

 

Lance immediately obliged, winding his arms around the back of Keith’s neck, one hand tangling in his long hair. Keith kissed him so softly, moving steadily as he tilted his head and let out a content sigh, that Lance’s knees near buckled under the weight of his affection for the other boy. 

 

They pulled back. Keith’s hand had migrated to cup Lance’s cheek as he looked back at the blue paladin with something molten stirring just behind his expression. Lance turned his face to kiss the hand there.

 

“I love you, Lance.”

 

Lance froze, before glancing back to see the all too familiar flush creep its way up Keith’s face. 

 

“You know I’m bad with these kinds of things, but I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” He smiled and Lance’s chest threatened to rip open. “I’ve loved you since before we were together, and when you came back into my life on that night, in this desert,” he laughed, glancing around incredulously before continuing, “I thought the universe was finally throwing me a bone.”

 

He beamed. “And I was right.” 

 

The pressure building at the back of Lance’s throat threatened to overtake him as he looked back at the amalgamation of stardust and raw talent that was Keith Kogane. 

 

Keith, who did everything with fiery passion and held nothing back and who was fiercely loyal to the point of self disposal. Keith, who’d left and come back and unknowingly broken Lance’s heart and also kissed Lance back as shots were fired at the both of them mid battle on some foreign planet a few galaxies away. Keith, who he’d foolishly compared to the dark side of the moon-cold, arid, unreachable-when he was another celestial body altogether. 

 

Keith was the sun. Warming Lance to his bones from early dawns riddled with sunlight to the twilight hour where fireflies caught in his hair. 

 

Lance leaned his forehead against the red paladin’s, breathing in. 

 

“God, Keith, I love you, too,” he said with more truth than he could have ever imagined, watching as Keith’s smile stretched into infinity before he leaned again. 

 

When they pulled apart, Keith slipped his hand back into Lance’s, tugging him along.

 

And Lance watched with a full heart and clear head as Keith looked over his shoulder at him, hair blazing amber at the edges with the light of the setting sun behind him, dark eyes crinkling and radiating so much warmth in a single look, Lance felt it all the way down in his fingertips.  

 

Lance loved his hands best when they holding Keith’s. 

 

And he supposed that was okay, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was pure fluff and I hope it helps y'all heal just a bit. 
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](https://astroakira.tumblr.com) and/or leave kudos/comments if you liked it!


End file.
